Trainer At Hogwarts
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Summer Mendez is a Trainer from the Johto Region, traveling the Kanto Region during her travels, she falls into a vortex that transports her to Hogwarts. Will she and her pokemon ever find their way home. but what's this about a mystery relative that went missing before Summer was even born?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPrietess66: I don't own anything at all!

* * *

Summer Mendez was your average Pokémon Trainer, except that she was sixteen having started her Journey a little well more like several years late, she had her red hair in an ponytail, her blue jeans were a little dusty from traveling, her light blue shirt a little loose for having lost weight due to all the walking. On her belt held six red and white spheres known as Pokéball. She had her starter form Professor Elm; a Chikorita. she lived in Johto Region but she was traveling through the Kanto Region; she did not want to enter into the Johto League.

"Chika." The leaf Pokémon stated

"You're hungry?" Summer asked

"Chika." Chikorita answered nodding.

"I guess this is a good place to stop and have lunch," Summer surmised as she veered off the road and found a nice shady spot and sat down, she got her other three Pokémon were inside, she had only captured three and also had an egg, she won from a contest. She let out her Ekans, Charmander, and Squirtle, and her Eevee.

Summer watched her Pokémon eat, she enjoyed the warm feel of the sun on her skin.

Ekans slithered up to Summer and laid its head on her lap,

"Ekans" the snake Pokémon said in a happy voice.

Summer patted the poison type snake on its head, "This is why I'm not catching a Pidgey. I would be afraid you would try to eat it."

The serpent look at her with hurt eyes "Ekans ek kans " it sadly hissed.

"Char, char." the small fire type seemed to laugh at the snake.

Chikorita came up behind the fire type and whacked it in its head "Chika" it said with an anger voice.

"Charmander and Chikorita, be nice." Summer ordered, "We're on the same side. Now it's time to get back on the road." Summer already earned the Boulder and Cascade Badge and was on her way to Vermilion City to earn the Thunder Badge.

Summer recalled her Pokémon, and went on her way when she suddenly fell through a vortex.

"Ahhh " she yelled as she felled.

* * *

It was your normal day at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in fact the only thing that happened so far that happened was that the famous Boy-Who-Lived was now in the middle of his first year. Until a vortex opened in the ceiling and a girl fell through it.

After what seemed like hours to Sumner, she fell in what looked like an old hall filled with kids in robes.

"I feel like I got ran over by a Tyranitar." Summer groaned

"Chika?" Chikorita questioned causing silence to fill the room.

"My dear child, you seemed to be a bit out of place here." She heard a wizened voice said behind her.

Summer turned to the voice; she saw that the upper table held adults in wearing the same robes as the kids.

"You can say that again," Summer agreed, "Are you alright, Chikorita?"

"Chi chika" he said as he nuzzled her leg while looking around this new place.

Summer grinned and rolled her eyes, she did not understand why her starter Pokémon developed a crush on her. "Now for the next question, where are we?"

"You're at Hogwarts, my dear and for my question, who are you and how did you get here."

"The first one is easy, Name's Summer Mendez and I have no idea how I got here." Summer answered, "And I have no clue how I'm going to get back."

"Hmm yes that does seem to be a problem, what do you remember last before you dropped in on us?" The oldest man asked.

"I had lunch with my Pokémon and was on the road to Vermilion City." Summer answered "And next I was falling through a vortex or something like that."

"Hmm we have no creatures called Pokémon and none of us have ever heard of this vermilion city what country is it in" the older woman asked?

Summer didn't have an answer for that one, so she just shrugged. She could not believe these people didn't have Pokémon, even most of her family's business dealt with Pokémon.

"Most troublesome indeed well it seems we got a bit of a problem here." The adults at the table all agreed.

Summer gave them the expression of 'you don't think'

"Well first things first, the dear child needs to be taken to the hospital wing and given a check up to make sure she's not hurt anywhere" the one dressed close to Nurse Joy stated

Summer gritted her teeth to avoid saying something she shouldn't.

"Chika," Chikorita nodded in agreement.

"Whose is the trainer here you or me?" Summer asked glaring at the grass-type.

The leaf Pokémon just stared at his trainer, with an expression of when you figure it out let me know.

The chikorita just stomped his foot at her and with his leaf on the top of his head pointed at the nurse as if to say you're going.

"Don't make me recall you into your pokéball." Summer threatened

The chikorita just puffed out its cheeks and stomped once more.

"You're forgetting one tiny detail. I have no idea where it is! It's not like a Pokémon Center." Summer exclaimed

"Chika chika" the Pokémon said again pointing to the nurse. "Well that's quite simple Miss Mendez, if you would follow me we'll get you all settled."

Summer muttered something along the lines of why did she chose a bossy grass-type.

As the trio walked down the halls towards the hospital wing, Summer was looking around the place and it looked to her as if the pictures on the wall were following them.

"This would make a great campfire tale, but to bad no one would believe me." Summer muttered to Chikorita, who was riding on her shoulder.

"Did you say something Miss Mendez?" the nurse asks as they neared the end of the hall.

"Just talking to my Chikorita." Summer answered

"Oh well then here we are just have a seat here on this bed and I'll give you a once over " the motherly nurse said with a smile.

Summer did as she was told.

The nurse took out her wand and waved it in her direction while muttering some strange words. A gentle glow settled on Summer and the nurse just hummed and smiled. "Well young miss you seem be in fine health.

"I could have told you that, I know how to take care of myself." Summer responded "Sorry,"

"No no that's quite all right you remind me of so many of my past patients it just good to hear it once more." Poppy just giggled at the girl "now let's get back to the main hall and see what the headmaster want to do now."

"So this is a school?" Summer asked

"Oh yes, the finest in the world here to shape the minds and skills of the next-generation of wizards and witches." The nurse spoke with an easy smile.

"Wizards and witches?" Summer asked

" why yes my dear wizards and witches." She asked looking back at the girl.

"I don't believe in that stuff and I have seen some strange Pokémon since I began my journey." Summer states. "But now I'm beginning to rethink that belief."

"Oh well then how do you explain the pictures in this hall they a move and react to you." The woman showed her.

"Not happening, but then how would you explain me taking orders from something that doesn't even properly speak?" Summer retorted

"Hm, yes indeed " the nurse said as she thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The medi-witch look at her and the strange creature on her shoulder "Well miss Mendez; tell me about yourself and about your strange friend."

"I grew up in the Johto Region, South of Azalea Town, to a family that breeds fire-type Pokémon for beginning trainers." Summer answered, she glanced at Chikorita, "And I got this guy, when I was ten but I had to wait a few years because my parents couldn't find anyone to help them when I started my journey."

"Oh my sounds very interesting and what do your parents do?" the nurse asked making small talk with her.

"They breed Cyndaquil; I have said it's a family business." Summer answered

My, my, i think both Hagrid and Prof. Kettleburn would love to talk with you about your friends." the nurse chuckled.

Summer stayed silent for a time, allowing Chikorita's aroma to calm her nerves. "I'm not that well versed in the different types, but I can tell anyone, who is curious about my Pokémon."

"Well any information would be good for them these little ones are all new to use here." The medi-witch responds

Summer nods, she might have to find a quiet place to explain to the rest of her team, that they were stuck here until they find a way back home.

As they reentered the main hall the murmuring in the hall continue and the adults just motions Summer over to the table and a seat that was there.

"Would you mind, if I release my other Pokémon?" Summer questioned

"No not at all so long as you can control them." the headmaster said with a gentle smile "n fact i was about to ask if there is anything you need right now."

"A place to stay until I figure out why I'm here would be nice." Summer answered as she reached for her pokéballs containing all her other Pokémon, "Come on out, everyone."

Charmander, Eevee, Ekans, and Squirtle appeared from the bright lights.

"Now, listen up you four. Be nice and don't harass the other people here." Summer explained, "We are guests here, and you will behave."

The four Pokémon all nodded their heads and settled around their trainer.

Hagrid's eyes brighten at the sight of the new creatures.

The room started murmuring even more at the Pokémon, some of the older students started to take notes and drawings of the pets as well.

Summer smiled at the reactions of some of the students, they reminded of the first time, she had been around a Pokémon.

"Well to answer you last question you could stay in one of the dorms if you choose." The headmaster suggests

"Okay," Summer agreed, she would choose later.

The headmaster slowly introduces the teachers and the staff at the table.

"Well, you all know my name. So let me introduce my Pokémon." Summer responded

The Pokémon all raised their heads and look at the tables bowing their heads,

Summer stood up and went over to where her Pokémon were at, "this one is Ekans, and let me warn you now, she's a Poison type so don't anger or annoy her. This little one is Eevee, right now, she is a normal type, but I'm waiting to see if she will evolve later. And this dude is Charmander, he's a fire type and the newest edition to my team, and last but not least is Squirtle, a water type."

The students all looked at them and almost at once, they tried to ask questions about them and about her as well.

Summer now wished she had a Pokémon will a loud roar, "Enough!"

The room slowly quieted down as the Pokémon all huddled near her legs.

"I'll be happy to answer questions, but not all at once and not right now." Summer stated into the now silent room. "And for another thing, my Pokémon have emotions too, and you just scared them by your annoying chatter."

A small murmur passed through the room for the most part what was heard was an apology to the trainer and her Pokémon.

Summer nodded and her eyes flickered across the faces of the students, one caught her attention. She watched him as she reminded her of one of her older uncles and cousins but he seemed to be smaller than the others were in his year.

She decided that she would not bother with the idea forming in her head but she would begin to think about why she was here.

As she settled once more in her seat she noticed one of her Pokémon was missing.

"Chikorita." Summer groaned

As Summer looked around for her missing Pokémon, she heard a yelp and a laugh coming from the table with the boy that caught her eye before was.

"Honestly, that Chikorita is going give me gray hair," Summer muttered to herself as she stood up and went down to get her annoying one.

As she made her way over to the table and saw that, it was not her chikorita but her Ekans as she wrapped herself around the boy and was flicking her tongue in his ear.

"Ekans?" Summer questioned, "What do you think you're doing?"

The poison Pokémon just looked at her, and gave a happy hiss and nuzzled the boy once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for your friend to do this she just came over and just climbed all over me." the boy said with a nervous grin.

"Ekans, don't make me get Charmander to use Leer on you." Summer stated, "Get off of him."

With a sad little hiss she slowly slither off the boy and made her way back to Summer but not before giving the boy a soft lick on the cheek.

"Forgive me, I have no clue what has gotten into Ekans," Summer apologized as she bowed in apology.

Just then, she heard her chikorita yell and what sound like her razor leaf hit the back of the hall.

Summer turned and sprinted back up to where her Pokémon were at, "Chikorita!"

"Chika chi, chi, chika " the small Pokémon ran back in to the room looking a bit scared jumping in to her arms and burying himself in her shirt.

"Easy, what's wrong?" Summer questioned worried about her frighten friend.

The Pokémon just started babbling and point to the door, he came from and just buried himself once more.

Summer normally could guess what her Pokémon were trying to tell her but this time, she was completely clueless. She just went to the door. She reached the door and opens it; she saw that the hall was empty saw for a few of leaves littering the floor.

"You're a fraidy Meowth." Summer teased, "There's nothing in here."

The Pokémon pointed to the leaves and tried to explain what was there and what happened.

"Come on, there is nothing here." Summer stated,

"Chika Chi, chi" The Pokémon yelled and waved its legs around trying to convince her something was there.

Summer turned and walked back to the table and kept Chikorita in her lap.

She sat down and saw that food was set out for both her and her pokémon and the giant of the man, Hagrid was holding Eevee in his hands talking to her.

"Looks like Eevee made a new friend," Summer mused

"Yes indeed but then Hagrid has a way with animals of all kinds." Minerva commented with a gentle smile at the giant.

"Like I said before, Pokémon have minds and feelings of their own, I don't mind if they make friends here, but…" Summer began and glared at Ekans, "I want them to ask permission before going off on their own."

The snake pokémon jut hung her head and gave a very soft hiss as if saying sorry.

"You're forgiven." Summer replied softly

The boy at the table just sat there deep in thought thinking about the strange being that seemed to that a likening to him.

Summer petted Chikorita on his back, just thinking about everything.

"Sickle for your thoughts, Miss Mendez." Professor Flitwick asked with a concern look on his face.

"A what?" Summer asked the only sickle she knew of is what farmers used to cut wheat.

"Oh right you don't know about Wizarding money but what i meant was what got you so deep in thought Miss." Professor Flitwick explained

"Just trying to figure out how I got here." Summer answered, "I can't come up with a reasonable answer or at least one that makes sense."

"Don't worry, we'll hopefully find out what has happen and how to get you home as well." the small professor said with a gentle smile.

Summer grinned slightly; she knew her parents wouldn't be that worried if she hasn't called them, because half the time, she was out camping in the middle of the forest.

As the meal ended the headmaster, look at his new guest and asked her "So Miss Mendez, I hope you're ready to go to bed as it nears curfew time."

"Considering, I'm not really a student here, I think that rule is in void." Summer responded "And I'm not in the least bit tired."

Albus sat there for a minute and agreed with her. "Well young miss you are right but at the same time you will have to find a place to sleep and im sure the students would want to show you there dorm for you to choose."

Summer nods and looked at her pokémon, "You ready to get some rest?"

They all nod their heads and the Charmander and Ekans both look over to the tables and point to the two end tables as if saying we want to go there.

"You rest in your pokéballs; I'll let you out tomorrow." Summer promised "if the weather permits, you know that Charmander."

The two pokémon looked sad at this, and pleaded with their trainer saying please with sad eyes.

"I meant all of you," Summer corrected herself.

The pokémon all nodded and came closer each taking their normal spot on summer's body.

"Hey now!" Summer laughed, as she reached for the closest pokéball, "Ekans return." She then returned the rest.

"Well now that they're taken care of for the moment, let's see to the owner." Minerva said with a grin and stood up moving to took rear door" if you would follow me Miss Mendez."

Summer stood up and followed the witch carrying Chikorita in her arms, each of her team knew that the leaf pokémon hated being in his pokéball, so he got to stay out until he evolved into a bayleaf.

As they moved down the hall, Summer asked about the school and about this new world, she was in.

Minerva explained about each of the four Houses, and some of the classes.

The rest of the outside world appeared to be similar to Summer's world, except the lack of pokémon.

As they neared one of the many stairs, it leads down to the lower levels of the castle "through here is the way to the Slytherin dorm if you wish to explore it and see if it agrees with you."

"No thanks, I saw how they looked at me and Ekans, I think I would just like to stay with um... more polite people," Summer answered

The professor just chuckled. "I have to agree but i still had to ask, must be fair to all my students." As they, both moved further down the hall and came to a door with a badger inlayed in to the door.

"Professor!" called a voice from above them, "I doubt she wants to stay with Hufflepuff, they're not nearly as fun as Gryffindor!"

"I believe that was a hint," Summer commented

"Yes, i believe your right Miss Mendez shall we go and see what those two rapscallions done to welcome you the dorm." Minerva suggests

"Lead on," Summer responds

They made their way to the upper level of the school and came to the portrait of the fat lady, she gave the password, and as it slowly open they heard music and more talking inside.

"Huh?" Summer asked

I think they were expecting you to choose coming in here and they made a welcome party for you how they do it still confuse the day lights out of me." She said with a smile and led the way in.

The chikorita seemed to enjoy the music as he bobbed his head to it and gave a happy little cry.

"And about fifty million questions too, I wager." Summer added

"Well yes but can you really blame them too much." she stood up and raised her voice" students your attention please, your new dorm mate is here let all greet her properly."

'_She makes it sound, as if I'm going to be here all year, and I just wanted the Thunder Badge._' Summer thought as she put on her friendly public face.

The student all gathered around her and greeted her with happy smiles with the exception of three of the first years, they waved, but that was all.

Summer greeted everyone, excused herself, and went over to the three students, who just waved. "I would like to apologize again for my Ekans, that has never happened before."

The boy just looked at her with a smile, once more summer thought; she was looking at one of her uncles or cousins. "No worries, she did no harm and it felt kind of good like a hug and she seemed to like me as well." he extended his hand "by the way, my name Harry, this here is Ron and Hermione and welcome to the Gryffindor tower." he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Summer replied, "I'm Summer and this jealous one is Chikorita,"

"Well I don't see why this little cutie is just begging to be hugged." the bushy haired girl said with a squeal.

"I was referring to him being jealous when I'm talking to other males, he doesn't like it when my attention is on any males but him except his fellow pokémon." Summer explained.

The two boys just smiled and shook their heads "Well he's got nothing to worry from us, we just met." Ron said with a smile and a reach to pet the pokémon.

Summer watched Chikorita interaction with the other boy.

The Chikorita just pointed at the boy, yelled at him "Chika chi, chi chika!", and wrapped its legs around Summer's neck.

"You can't say, I didn't warn you." Summer sighed

The boys just chuckled and grinned at the antics of the pokémon, Finally Hermione couldn't take it and more and launched in to sponge mode as asked questions of summer.

Summer was starting to be reminded of Professor Elm, and his millions of questions concerning the breeding of Cyndaquil. "I have one myself, how do you breathe when you're asking questions like that? I didn't hear any."

The boys just laugh at her statement "We've been trying to figure that out for months now and we still haven't got an answer yet." Harry replied laughing at both of the girls. Only to get a vine whip in his rear.

"Chikorita, that wasn't nice." Summer scolded, "I'm used to rapid fired questions, and Professor Elm does it all the time,"

Harry just looked at her with a sad smile "don't worry it didn't really hurt and well you did say he was the jealous type. Hehehe" he quickly dropped his head and turned back to the table.

"I guess, I have to think up a different kind of training when it comes to him," Summer stated she went over and sat on the couch. Chikorita jumped in to lap and nuzzled her with a happy smile, occasionally giving dirty looks to harry.

"Honestly, Chikorita, the kid is younger than me. He's not a threat." Summer sighed

"Chika chi chika" the pokémon just looked at her, pointed at Harry, and shook its head.

"Whatever you say, but that doesn't mean, I still won't make friends here. I need other humans to talk too," Summer responds

The pokémon just looked at her and puffed out its cheek "CHIKA chi CHIKA" it yelled pointing at Harry and gave him a raspberry.

"Stop being jealous, tomorrow we'll go out and find you a patch of sunshine to lie in." Summer stated

The pokémon just huff once more and just settled in on her lap with a happy smile.

Summer wondered how she could stop Chikorita's jealous and possession streak. "Hermione, was it?"

"Yes, summer, how can i help you?" Hermione asked

"I was going to answer your questions, before you decide to go to bed, but you have to repeat them slowly." Summer answered

Oh I'm sorry it's just there's so much i want to know ok I'll go slower this time and she started her questions once more slower and giving summer time to answer and wrote down all her answers as well.

Summer liked this girl, if it was reversed and they somehow ended up her world or was it dimension. Hermione would have made a great pokémon professor.

All the other students gathered around to hear what was being said finally the perfects called out that it was time for bed. Hermione just grabbed summers arm and dragged her to her room in the girls' dorm. "I hope you like it here and then we could be great friends." As they all lay down to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Summer woke up to find one of her pokéballs open and slither marks across the floor heading out the door.

"You got to be kidding me," Summer groaned as that was Ekans' pokéball.

Hermione looked up at Summer and asked "what's wrong, Summer?"

"Ekans escaped from her pokéball, and I have the feeling that Harry is going to wake up with a huge purple and yellow snake in his bed." Summer answered all to awake for early morning; she guessed it was about the same time, she would normally waken up.

Just then, they heard a yell coming from the boys' side of the dorm and the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I think the boys found Ekans," Summer commented as she put her clothes on and her shoes. Having noticed someone or something washed and folded the clothes and set them on the chair beside the bed that had appeared last night.

As the girls all come in to the common room they saw all the boys save harry still in their night dress "Where's harry?" Hermione asked a worried lok on her face.

"He's still in bed sleeping that snake of yours just coiled up on his side like a pillow." Ron said with a wild look in his eyes.

"Let's Go, Charmander." Summer ordered as she tossed Charmander's pokéball up in the air and released the fire lizard pokémon. Both she and Charmander went into the boys' side, seeing, as the other boys weren't there but on was a human teddy bear.

They both entered the room and saw harry just laying in his bed his arms wrapped around Ekans as if she was a stuff toy to sleep with. Ekans was just hissing contently as if she was in pure joy.

Harry slowly wakes up and looks around seeing Summer in the room with Charmander in front of her. "Umm, Summer, what are you doing her in the boys' dorm?"

"You haven't noticed who you are sleeping with, have you?" Summer asked

"Huh, what do you mean?" he asked as he looked at his bed he saw that Ekans was trying to wrap herself around Harry's middle. Harry quickly jumped up waving his arms around "Summer, i don't know how this happened, I swear she wasn't there when i fell asleep." he looked as if he was about to be struck by Summer.

Summer's eyebrows rose up to her hairline, and concern and worry flooded her eyes, "Ekans, you bad girl. You already know I said to be nice here, and escaping for your pokéball isn't what I call nice," she looked at Harry, "Not your fault, she got out. I don't even know how she did that."

"Oh no problem, i just hope i didn't do anything to hurt your Ekans I mean it was the best sleep i had in a while but i don't you mad at her." Harry said as a slowly backed away from the bad keeping the pokémon and the bed between him and her.

"Confused, annoyed, and a little mystified but not mad, I don't get mad unless it's for a reason." Summer answered.

Harry gave a sigh of relief. During this time Ekans slithered off the bed and made her was over to harry once more trying to climb her way on to his shoulders still looking a bit sleepy

"Ekans, he doesn't look strong enough to support your weight..." Summer began

Ekans looked over at harry and then slid over to her trainer and gave a sad look at harry.

Summer knelt down, "I'm not saying you can't spend time with him, but he isn't a tree, you can wrap yourself around, you're close to six feet long,"

"Ekans, ekans." Ekans said sadly.

Harry just looked panicked waving his arms "Really, I'm so sorry. I don't know why she's like this, I swear." He looked around the room as if he was looking for a way out not near her.

Summer placed her hands on Ekans' head, "Silly serpent," she kissed the top of Ekans' head.

Ekans gave a happy hiss and touched her pokéball wanting to go back to her ball with a happy wave of her tail at harry.

Summer enlarged the pokéball, "Ekans, Return." The beam of right light shot out and encased Ekans pulling back into the comforts of the pokéball.

Harry just stared at Summer wondering what's going to happen next his heart rate rising at what could happen to him.

Summer stood up, "I have said pokémon are clever, she won't do that again without permission. So you have classes today?"

"Y-y-yes but only till about noon then I'm free for the rest of the day." He said with a small stammer.

"Cool, I can amuse myself for that long," Summer stated, turned, and walked away.

As she made her way to the common room once more, she saw the boys had finally calmed down. "Is everything okay with harry and your snake." Ron asked a bit worried for his friend.

"Yeah," Summer replied, "I just had to have a heart to heart with Ekans, about disobeying her trainer's wishes."

"That great to hear, love." Ron replied, "Well if you excuse us but we have to get ready for class now so see you in a bit."

Summer followed but only until she made her way outside with Chikorita at her side, she found a nice sunny spot where the leaf pokémon laid down in a blissful sigh.

"Chika chi" Chikorita said with a happy sigh seeing as he finally got Summer to himself.

"You are not my trainer, Chikorita." Summer stated as she sat down on the grass. "We're stuck here, so either you behave yourself or I will be forced recall you into your pokéball."

The pokémon nodded its head and gave a sad "chika"

Summer looked up at the sky, and wondered what she was doing here and why was Harry afraid she was going to hit him?

She sent the day just relaxing and enjoying the sun with her chikorita, about noontime and she saw Harry and his friends coming over to where she was.

Summer sat up, and smiled in greeting.

"Hey Summer did you enjoy yourself this morning hope you weren't to bored waiting out here." Hermione said with a wide grin Ron waved in greeting and Harry tried to hide behind the other boy.

"I found it quite enjoyable, just to sit back and be lazy for a few hours, around this time; I'm still on the road between towns and cities." Summer answered she noticed Harry's reaction.

"Really, you have to tell us about your travel and the different places you've been to." Hermione ask eagerly.

"I've only been traveling within the Kanto Region for a few months before the whole dropping into your laps, so I don't have many stories," Summer replied, "But when I was a little younger then you are now, I had to chase down a baby pokémon, who wondered a little too far out of the nursery area."

"That sounds like a lot of work but before we get too far in to this how about we head in and grab some lunch." Ron said as his stomach growled.

Summer looked over at Chikorita. "You want to go inside, or are you still enjoying the sunbathing?"

The leaf pokémon looked over at the trio, nodded his head, and with a jump, started walking back towards the school.

"That answered that question," Summer laughed

"Finally, someone, who agrees with me." Ron laughed as well. The small groups made their way back to the castle with Harry keeping a safe distance from Summer.

"I don't bite; you're acting like I'm going accuse you of poke-theft." Summer stated, "Not your fault that Ekans took a strange liking to you, I think that pokémon are an excellent judge of human character,"

Harry jumped at her words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I guess I'm just a bit nervous over, what happened this morning." he said in a small voice.

Chikorita saw how Harry was acting as well and came over to give him a friendly nuzzled on his leg.

"See, Chikorita knows and they're a friendly species." Summer "Stubborn but friendly."

Harry smiled at her words and reached down to pet the pokémon on his head.

"I guess I chose right when I wanted my first pokémon, I'm just as stubborn." Summer laughed,

"Sounds like most of my family. " Ron agreed with her. "You would fit in just fine with them."

"Not just because of the red hair?" Summer asked "But I did have a grandpa with eyes similar to yours, Harry."

He looked up in surprise, when she said that. "Really, it must be nice to know so much about your family never really got to know mine save my aunt and cousin."

"I don't know that much about my family in fact there is a mystery in my family's past that has never been solved." Summer responds

The trios stopped where they were and looked at their new dorm mate "What happened if it's not too much to ask." Harry asked her.

Summer shrugged "A relative of mine, I think my father said it was his mother's younger sibling vanished without a trace, no one knows what happened,"

"Oh that's horrible to hear." The trio said at the same time.

"From what dad said that his mother had to cut her own journey short and come back to the ranch to help out with the business, that's why she produced a brood of four children, each one helps out now and then." Summer laughed

Harry just shook his head at her and petted the chikorita once more.

"One of my uncles recently moved back home, to take my place in the business so I can go on my journey, so I guess it's okay, they know that I won't call for months because of the time spent on the road," Summer continued.

The group continued on to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. As they got settled, the food appeared in front of them.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Summer gasped

"Yeah most of the Muggle born have the same problem for the first few months as well." Ron said as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"Ron, I might be human, but I'm still an alien to this world, what's a Muggle?" Summer asked

Hermione just shook her head at her friend" A Muggle is a human with no magical ability and a Muggleborn is one who comes from non-magical parent "

"So I would be considered a Muggle, I wonder if that vortex changed me in some way that I would be able to view things that I wouldn't normally would." Summer mused

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes and said. "You know that a really good question, we could ask one of the professors after meal time and find out."

Summer just shrugged, "maybe and let them worry about it." From the corner of her eye, she saw a vine inching up toward the table.

As the vine crept closer to the plate, it was looking for the cake that was close to where the vine was.

"Chikorita, is there something that you want?" Summer asked as she took a bite of the cake slice.

He slowly raised his head looking to where the cake was and pointed towards it with his vine.

"Spoiled," Summer muttered as she cut a slice for the leaf pokémon.

Harry pushed the piece of cake to the chikorita. "Here you go, chikorita, enjoy it."

"Just don't blame me if you get a tummy ache." Summer commented

The pokémon just smiled at his trainer and her new friends and took a large bite of the cake.

"He's going to be twice the eating machine when he evolves." Summer sighed "Good thing that grass types are herbivores."

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine what would happen if it was a dragon or something like that." Ron said as he took a bit of the cake in front of him as well.

"I saw a Dragonite once," Summer commented "its dragon type pokémon."

Most of the table turned to look at her. "You got dragons in your world" as well one of the older students asked.

"Yeah, they are harder to train because they are more stubborn." Summer answered

The chikorita nodded his head in agreement "chika chika" it said as it pointed towards the pokéball on her belt.

"Charmander?" Summer asked

"Chika " he said as he nodded his head once more.

"Charmander isn't a dragon type." Summer explained

The chikorita look sad at this but then looked at his owner "chika, chika" and spears his vines wider.

"You just want Charmander out," Summer stated as she got Charmander's pokéball, "Come on out," she tossed it up in the air.

As the Charmander came out it looked around, walked over to Summer, and gave her a hug on her leg.

"Char char" it happily said to her trainer.

Summer smiled as the flame on the end of its tail was brightly burning.

* * *

Darkpriestess66: Don't even go saying I haven't added the ministry because Dumbledore would have informed them, that he had a "guest" lecturer staying at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Summer commanded that afternoon.

"Squirtle, Squirt." The turtle pokémon answered and unleashed the powerful torrent of water from its mouth.

"Charmander, dodge it!" Summer exclaimed as she was in what the witch Madam Hooch called the Quidditch pitch, the trainer personally thought it was a close enough of a resemblance to a battle stadium, that she could use it to train her pokémon. She was doing just that, she had enough of lazy time, and her pokémon were getting restless without having anything to do.

"Char-char!" Charmander exclaimed as it dodged the water gun, and launched flamethrower in response.

Squirtle ducked into its shell to avoid the flames, Summer thought for one second that Squirtle was going to learn hydro-pump, but her hope was dashed as it just did that to avoid damage, which was the main goal of this training session.

Most of the first years were watching the battle each one picking their favorite and the twins taking bet to see who wins.

Summer called a halt to the training session, and Charmander and Squirtle came near each other and gave each other a high five.

"Char-Char," Charmander stated as it looked at his water-type fire

"Squirtle," Squirtle answered with a grin.

Summer turned and gasped when did half of the first years show up?

"The first years all applauded and cheered and went out to the field to ask about some of the attacks, they had seen.

"Flamethrower and water-gun. Fire type pokémon are weak against water, so it was easy to have them train together." Summer answered

The twins came over to Summer with a small bag and gave it to her.

Summer stared at it before looking at the twins, "I don't trust you two, what is that?"

"Here, summer, this is your share of the bets; we figured since your new here you might need some money." One of the Weasley twins answered Summer still couldn't still them apart.

"I don't want that." Summer replied,

"Why not? If you're here for awhile your gonna need it, if nothing else you can keep them as a souvenir." The other twin asked

Summer motioned for Charmander and Squirtle to join her, before she gave the two a hard look, "I don't like gambling." She turned around and walked off with her pokémon following.

Summer made her way back to the dorms to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. As she came down to the common room, she saw that Harry and Ron playing a game if wizard chess and Hermione with her head buried in a book that had to weigh as much as a large Ekans she saw once near pewter city.

"That is an understatement for light reading," Summer commented announcing her presence.

The three of them jumped at her voice and Hermione quickly closed the book, "Oh Summer glad to see you, we saw you training with your pokémon and it was great but that can wait till after dinner." Harry greeted

"Sure," Summer responded but didn't really believe them.

As they made their way down to the main hall summer got the strange feeling something was following her again.

Summer looked over her shoulder, and didn't see anything.

The gang saw this and asked what's wrong.

"I just…its nothing." Summer answered

Just as she turned to look forward once more, she felt something touch her shoulder and pass right through her.

"Holy!" Summer exclaimed as she saw someone clearly not living.

"Oh so sorry, Miss Mendez, I didn't mean to frighten you" the strange being floating in front of her.

Summer felt her eyes roll back in her head as she passed out.

The next time she woke up, she was in the hospital wing with the trio sitting around the bed with worried looks in their eyes and a very protective grass type at her side.

"Wha?" Summer asked

The three all jumped and hugged in relief. She looked around.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sir Nichols was so sorry about what he did." Harry stated with a small grin.

"But he is a…" Summer groaned then she realized Chikorita had seen a ghost.

"Yes he's a ghost but didn't you say you had ghost-types in your world as well." Hermione answered

"Pokémon, ghost type pokémon. Not dead humans." Summer answered

"Really, I don't see what the problem is with the exception of peeves they can't hurt you." Ron said with a grin trying to make a joke of it.

Summer just glared at Ron.

"Ron, in the muggle world, when a person dies they don't come back from the dead." Hermione explains,

Ron dropped his head,

"So it's not funny." Summer stated

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say the wrong thing, I was an arse." Ron apologized

"Uh…I'm not sure if they'll listen," a voice outside the hospital wing stated

"Squirtle, Squirt!"

"Char-char, Charmander!"

Chikorita jump from the chair and pulled open the door with vine whip.

In to the room tumbled most of the Gryffindor first years to be splayed out on the floor.

Summer turned her head and blinked before she could breathe twice, the fire and water types were on her.

Chikorita came back a bit more calm but also a bit smug look on his face.

"Stop with the smug look," Summer stated, "Also, I'm sorry for not believing you, Chikorita."

The pokémon just look at her and just gave a nod then jumped up to her lap and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Enough of the mushy," Summer laughed, and then groaned in pain, she reached to the back of her head with gentle fingers and encountered a large goose egg, "That smarts."

"Don't worry, dear, I was just waiting for you to get up before I fixed it." Poppy commented

The school nurse had all the effectiveness of Nurse Joy without any of the bubbly personality.

Afterwards the quartet made their way back to the dorms.

Summer sat on the couch, with her head in her hands.

Hermione sat down next to her and ask, "Summer, is everything ok, your head feeling better."

"My head feels fine; it's my heart that is hurting." Summer answered.

Chikorita tilted his head to the side before running off into the girls' side of the tower.

Hermione and the others just stare at her for a minute "well I can't say that I know how you feel but if you want you can talk to us and just vent at me at least." Harry said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I miss home, and I don't mean Cyndaquil Ranch, I miss my world, I miss sleeping in my tent with only my pokémon to guard my back, I miss everything." Summer answered, a few tears escaping her eyes.

They listened to her talk and reached over to hug her and offer her comfort any way they could.

"Chika!" Chikorita exclaimed as he came running back with two items wrapped in his vines.

"What do you gave there, Chikorita something to help I hope" harry said "Hey summer I think chikorita might have something to help.

Summer turned and looked at the leaf pokémon sprinting toward her and her mouth dropped open, "I forgot about that." she stood up and went to meet Chikorita in the middle of the common room, she reached for the yellow and black egg.

"What kind of egg is that, what's inside, is it from the farm?" Ron asked

Chikorita passed the egg over to Summer. The teenage that spent her younger years watching the eggs on the Ranch, had an expert's eye when it came to judging the status of an egg. She looked the egg over to see if there was any change to it. Summer stayed silent for a moment or two looking over the egg before finally answering. "It's not from the farm; I won it in a contest. It's a pokémon egg."

Harry just looked at the egg. "Can you tell us about it and can you guess what type it is?"

"It's an egg, not much to tell about it except that it's not ready to hatch yet. I believe it is an electric type. I hope it's a Pichu." Summer answered

"What's a Pichu and I meant about the contest the won the egg in." Harry asked as he ran the hand over Charmander.

Summer reached into her belt pouch and pulled out a red device, she was wondering about it if it will work, she typed in the name, and the picture came up. "It works,"

"What is that?" Hermione asked as she looks at the device and saw a mouse like thing.

The robotic voice sounded, "Pichu; the tiny mouse pokémon, the electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it still electrocutes itself."

Hermione awed at the picture and Ron jumped at the sound of the voice.

Summer grinned at Ron, "poor boy, and before you ask this is called a pokédex, it contains information about a certain Region's pokémon, this happens to be Kanto's version."

"So it's like an electronic reference book" harry asked as few seconds later he helped as his hand came to close to Charmander's tail.

"Back away from the tail." Summer warned "and yes, kind of like that."

Harry shook his hand and Squirtle use watering to cool his hand off as well.

"I warned you." Summer stated

Hermione look at Harry's hand and Ron rushed off to get the medi-witch.

"Honestly," Summer muttered as she stood and went to the girls' dorm, and came back with her backpack. "You depend on Madam Pomfrey, too much." She opened up her pack and pulled out a first aid kit. "It's a minor burn, it won't scar."

Ron stopped where he was and looked at her backpack; he voice took an awed tone. "Wow, you got everything in there don't you?"

"Yes, I travel on my own. The only time, I'm in a hurry is if one of my pokémon are injured. Other than that, I carry everything I need in here, and I grew up with fire types, so I know how to treat burns." Summer answered as she took a burn ointment and applied it to Harry's hand, and then wrapped his hand in a bandage to prevent it from being infected.

As she treated the burn, she saw that his hand was lined with old scars as well "Thanks Summer, you didn't have to do that you should have saved it for when you really needed it." Harry said with a blush.

"I want to, that's what friends do." Summer replied a little forcefully, she wanted to ask about Harry's home life, he seemed so sat upon sometimes.

Harry quickly pulled his hand away and looked down the blush creeping higher; Summer saw both Ron and Hermione both give each other a worried look and a slight shake of their head.

"Besides I make this burn ointment myself," Summer stated

All three snapped their heads up and gave her the sad _Growlithe_ eyes "please show us how."

Summer rolled her eyes, "Yo, Forge, and Gorge!" she called out to the Weasley twins saying the names that they first introduced themselves.

"You rang our goddess of the battle." One of the twins said with a grin.

"You two know your brother, better than I do. Does he always do those eyes when he wants something?" Summer asked looking over at the trio with the Growlithe eyes.

"Only if he knows it will help with a friend, prank, or to save his hide." answered one twin the other "And whatever he wants I would give it to him he won't quit until you give."

"Great…" Summer sighed and stood up, "come on you three, we're going to the green house."

With a cheer and a three-way high-five, they made their way to the greenhouse. Once there, they found professor Sprout tending one of her plants.

"Professor Sprout," Summer called out as the four of them entered the green house, "Got any normal plants in here? Ones that isn't magical?"

"Of course dear just follow me." They move to the back of the greenhouse there they saw almost every type of plant they could ever need.

"Thanks," Summer replied and then looked at the plants, "May I?"

The professor just moved out of the way and let Summer use whatever plant she needed.

Summer began to forage the plants, finally finding something about the strange world that was the same; the plants were the same.

She quickly gathered all the herbs she needed and laid the amount on a table she the set out to mix the plant explain what each one does. She gave a small amount to each of them and let the professor have some as well.

"The mint is just for the scent," Summer commented, "Basically, Trainers and Nurse Joys do the same thing as your potion classes, just with different results."

"Hmm very interesting may I show this to professor Snape as well?" Professor sprout asks.

"I don't mind," Summer replied, and just thinking about the dungeon bat made her want to shudder in fear.

The professor thanked her and walked out the greenhouse the other three just hugged her saying thank you over and over finally Harry said it was time to head back and get some food.

Summer nodded, as she plucked a few of the mint leaves for Chikorita.

They made their way to the great hall, sat down, and ate their meal, Summer kept talking to harry and the other two as well as she feed a few leaves to Chikorita.

Harry and the others talk about some of the classes; they had and asked about what kind of classes that Summer had in her world.

Summer shook her head, "I wouldn't know."

Harry sat enjoying their meal "Hey Summer, I got an idea how about you sit in on some of our classes and see how they compare."

"Let me rephrase that, I wouldn't know I have never been to a school before." Summer explained,

"Well then all the more reason for you to join us in class it might be fun." Ron said with mouth full of food.

"Ron, I think you need a class on manners, no body magical or not likes to see food in your mouth," Summer pointed out.

Ron swallowed and wiped his mouth "Sorry there love, but as I was saying come join us in class it would be a new experience for ya."

"No thanks, I can just feel Snape's eyes on me, don't want to go anywhere near him." Summer answered "And I heard complaining about your History class," she stood up and left the great hall.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps running up behind her "Summer, wait up please."

Summer stopped and waited

Harry ran up to her with a small jar. "Summer, you want to join us as we go to Hagrid's."

"What's in the jar?" Summer questioned

"Well the jar is more of that burn ointment, you shown us how to make," Harry answered

Summer looked at Harry, "Forgive me, but I don't want to be attached to this place or the people in it, for when I leave this place, I might not be able to return, so why bother?"

Harry's face dropped and turned around "oh sorry, you're right don't want to make any attachment if your never gonna come back." with that he just walked away.

Summer just wanted to smack herself on the forehead, "Why must I put my foot in my mouth?" she turned and went straight to one of the professors who seemed old enough to have taught most of the parents of this generation of children.

Chikorita turned to his trainer and with his leg pointed and yelled at her.

Summer looked at her pokémon. "Chikorita, enough. You're not helping and you know as well as I do, we do not belong here."

"Chika chi chika Chiiiii." He stomped his foot.

Summer walked off and went into Minerva's classroom.

"Ah Miss Mendez so nice of you to come in to my class how my I help you?" Professor McGonagall said with a pleasant smile.

"Besides me making an idiot of myself, I want to know about the past. I know I'm from a different world, but I know the signs of abuse," Summer answered.

The smile fell from her face and the deputy head mistress was there now. "Who is it that you suspect is being abused?"

"You're oh so famous Harry Potter, which I have no idea why he is famous." Summer answered,

McGonagall stood and grabbed her wand as well "please Miss Mendez follow me."

Summer stood up and followed the professor out.

They walked down the halls towards the Gryffindor tower she quickly said the password and stormed inside the tower.

Summer was now slightly afraid this woman, but she did guess right about whom to turn too.

The Gryffindor students turned and were surprised by their head of house. The witch looked like she wanted to hex someone at the moment.

McGonagall marched in "harry potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, follow me at once" she then turned and stormed out once more.

Summer followed because she didn't have to be told, she was going to be questioned about her accusations of abuse.

They made their way to the hospital wing "poppy I need you to do an A.H. exam at once on mister potter while I conduct the interview."

"Ekans, come on out." Summer commanded as the poison snake appeared

Ekans looked around the room she saw harry then looked over her trainer as if asking for permission before going over to Harry.

"I think my Ekans sensed it," Summer commented

Poppy saw this and nodded her head "yes some animal can tell when something is wrong."

"If you three would kindly follow me so that I can get your statements as well." McGonagall requested

Summer nods, "Ekans, remember you're stronger than them,"

Ekans nodded and slid over to harry and gently wrap herself around him as the other three went to a small room.

Summer leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed.

McGonagall looked at the three and with a deep sigh began to ask her questions as the quill took down their works.

Ron and Hermione told the Professor, Harry hasn't confided in them, but only noticed little things that weren't normal to them.

Summer had her experience dealing with abused pokémon to rely on; it was basically the same principals to humans.

Almost two hours later, they were let out of the room feeling both angered and drained as they walked back in to the hospital wing, they saw harry laying in his bed with Ekans laid across him like a scaly blanket.

"She still doesn't understand that she weighs close to fifteen pounds." Summer groaned

Hermione saw this as well "I agree but look at Harry that's the most calm; I've seen him since I first met him."

"No idea," Summer remarked,

Poppy walked in to the room a frown was on her face.

"I was right," Summer gasped. A determined smirk graced her lips, the kind that only other trainers would have witnessed.

Ron slowly backed away from the trainer" Summer, you got that look in your eyes the twins get right before they pulled a revenge prank."

Summer turned and grinned, "Oh trust me, you're young enough not to be at fault, but the one who placed Harry with uncaring guardians will answer to me."


	5. Chapter 5

The deputy Headmistress dismissed the three students but took Summer with her to the Headmaster's office, Minerva was determined to strangle Dumbledore with his own beard, for not having listened to her, ten years ago.

Summer respectfully and a bit irritatingly stood in the background; her light green eyes were hard and didn't hold their normal friendly warmth.

Dumbledore sat at his desk when the two stormed in "Ahh Minerva, so good to see you and Miss Mendez, what can I do for you."

"Have you ever checked on the well being of Mr. Potter in the last ten years?" Minerva questioned,

"What do you mean you know that I had Miss Arabella Figg watching out his house hold?" Dumbledore questioned

"I mean why did Poppy find evidence of abuse," Minerva retorted "and her job was to contact you in case of His followers came knocking, not from inside the house."

At those words, his face paled and looked at his hands in shame. "My goodness, why had I not seen it."

"I told you ten years ago, that they were the worst sort of Muggles, and you said that they were the only family that Harry had left." Minerva reminded Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, but will someone fill me in on what happened ten years ago? Because I have no clue." Summer interrupted.

Minerva quickly told the story of the Potters and what a happen ten years ago.

"You never once thought of other family members?" Summer asked

"There weren't any other family members that we could find." Dumbledore answered his voice breaking.

Summer wanted to shout at the senile old man, "Perhaps, you didn't even try to look. Do you even know about Harry's maternal family besides them being Muggles?"

"We did look for other family members but the spell and our research didn't show any other living members." Dumbledore said.

"What about his grandparents?" Summer questioned, she started pacing, her mind was racing with a theory, and she had no notion of testing.

"They weren't alive to question about other members of the family, but once I recall that her grandmother was adopted. Now that I think about it, you do look similar to Lily." Minerva answered

Summer stopped pacing and stood frozen. A few seconds went by then, Summer muttered "It's not possible."

Minerva looked at the young trainer the piece falling together in her mind as well "If I may miss Mendez I would like to test something out."

"What?" Summer asked

"I would like to see if there is a family connection to you and mister potter." McGonagall asked while pulling her wand out.

"Okay," Summer agreed wondering why this would matter.

The professor weaved her wand in a complex pattern and spoke a strange word. She finished the spell and waited for the results. About a minute later, a parchment appeared and unrolled in front of Minerva.

"Merlin's saggy left…."Minerva read the results, and then passed the parchment over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore read the scroll multiple times to make sure he read it right "My goodness, how could this be." He exclaimed in shocked.

"What?" Summer asked

"Miss Mendez, it says here that you're a second cousin to Mister Potter on his mother's side." McGonagall explained.

Summer's light green eyes widen but then a slow smile began to make its way to her lips, "Finally..."

The two professors stare at her wondering what she meant. "Umm, Ms Mendez, what do you mean by finally?" The headmaster asked.

"I just solved the mystery that has haunted my family for two generations, my grandmother's sister went missing and no one ever found out where she was, and I just have found out." Summer explained, "I think I know why I was brought here now."

"Ahh now I see as well. Now then as we helped solve that mystery and at the same time we can help Mister Potter as well." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Leave that to me," Summer replied, "If you would excuse me, I have the feeling you need to inform whoever was watching Harry that he will not be returning." She walked out of Dumbledore's office but before she was fully out, she caught the sight of a bird that looked like the legendary Moltres.

The bird lifted its head and looked at her as well with a happy note flew over to her.

"No, you couldn't be?" Summer asked as she stared at the creature.

The headmaster saw her look at the Phoenix "Ahh, I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you, Miss Mendez. " He chuckled.

"He reminds me of a pokémon," Summer commented

The professor look at her once more "Oh you have Phoenix as well in your world?"

"There is Moltres; it's a legendary bird of fire. I have never encountered one before, but I have seen pictures of one." Summer answered

The Phoenix look at her, at the sound of the legendary pokémon, his voice flew higher and wrapped her in his warm wings.

"Also legends claim that whoever encounters a legendary pokémon that they were meant to be heroes," Summer commented,

Minerva watched the two of them with a gentle smile she then cleared her throat" As much fun this is but we all have jobs to do and you have so news to tell Harry don't you think?"

Summer blinked "Right," she lifted up her arm, and let it drop to that the bird of fire could take flight, and left.

As Sumner made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, she bumps into someone at the corner.

"Sorry…oh nevermind," Summer stated when she saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going you, filthy muggle." Draco warned

"Oh go bleach your roots," Summer retorted

"What did you say, piece of scum? I don't know why Dumbledore hasn't thrown you out, you can't even do magic." Malfoy taunted with his normal sneer.

"Oh, should I be running in fear? Say that again in a few years, when you can look me in the eye." Summer retorted, and then glided passed him. "Also why would you throw someone out when they don't belong to this world, or the outside one?"

The young pureblood stood there in shocked at the trainer's reaction.

Summer grinned, as she continued her way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, she was trying to figure out a way to reveal her findings and not be with an angry eleven year old.

As she entered the tower, she found the trio huddled in one corner of the common room trying to cheer Harry up.

Summer watched them for a minute thinking of the best way to tell Harry the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer being only a young teenager went for the direct approach, she sprinted over and glomped Harry, "Isn't my baby cousin, so, so, so, adorable!"

Harry reacted the only way; he knew how he pushed her off and huddled himself in the corner covering his face.

"Summer, what are you talking about, how could Harry be your cousin?" Hermione asked trying to calm Harry down once more.

"Harry's maternal grandmother, and my paternal grandmother were sisters, there for, I am Harry's Second Cousin," Summer explained, "And I have the feeling, I need to beat...I mean meet my other family members."

"Chika," Chikorita quietly stated before running over to Summer's pack and returning with a photo album.

"Great idea, Chikorita, we need to show Harry the rest of his family and if I find a way home to take him with me." Summer praised, she turned to the first page and wanted to set fire to it. "Why did she have to put this one?"

The trio looks at the picture and laughed as they saw what looked like a very young Summer getting tackled by a Cyndaquil both landing in a large mud puddle.

"Gee, laugh at the young me," Summer gripped

"Well it is funny." Harry finally admitted laughing for the first in that day.

"Least it wasn't the one with me in my underwear running with the Cyndaquil." Summer sighed

The trio snicker once more, Harry slowly made his way over to summer's side "I'm sorry about how I acted before I'm just not used to that kind of greeting."

"Get used to it, and gives me a good reason for putting Mr. I'm-better-than-you in his place." Summer grinned

The twins heard this and gathered near Summer "did we hear someone say they want to put a Slytherin in their place forge and Gorge at your service our lady." The twins bow to her.

"Can I give one of you a black eye, so I can tell the difference between you two?" Summer asked

"Now dear, dear Summer, why would you want to do that when we can get to inside the snake's den without them ever knowing it." the twins stated

"Not going to happen, I don't want to harm them, you see boys, I can use my logic against stupid idiots." Summer explained, "And I also told blondie to go bleach his roots."

The twins laughed and asked if they could adopt her.

"No thanks, I don't need another huge family," Summer responded

They both fell "Ahh but you would sooo fit right in" then they were both picked up by a pair of vines and placed on the other couch.

"That would be the pokémon version of you two need a time out." Summer laughed, "Chikorita might be small, but that vine whip packs a punch."

Ron looked over at summer "Mate, if you ever want to earn a few galleons you could hire out chikorita to parents." He joked.

"No, Chikorita has a will of his own; we're partners, friends, and family. And you don't hire out family." Summer disagreed with a hard glare, "that would be like your parents selling you."

"Oh no, Summer nothing like that I meant to use as a babysitter not sell him that would be wrong as anything." Ron corrected himself.

Summer raised her eyes to the ceiling, praying for patience. "Ron, no one in my world or yours would use what looks like an animal as a babysitter."

Hermione just whacked Ron on the back of his head "Ron, don't be rude."

Summer ignored the two and went over to Harry, who was still looking through the photo album, trying to memorize all the faces and names.

"At least my family well our family now are all different, you would be confused when you see Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny in different towns." Summer commented "Mom put together that album in her words 'so you won't forget what your family looks like' she made it sound like she was never going to see me again."

Harry very slowly lean his head into Summer half-afraid of how she would react to his touch.

Summer knew she had ten years to reverse what damage that her now disowned relatives had done to Harry.

"So Summer if we ever find a way to get you home..." Harry began to ask

"No Harry, you will be coming with me or I find some way for us to come back and check in on you somehow." Summer interrupted with a look of determination.

The other two kids just backed away from Harry and his newfound cousin. Chikorita moved over to stand guard over the two.

Summer looked Harry over silently. She was trying to figure out which pokémon best suited Harry.

"Hey Summer, what you're thinking about, you're not gonna glomp me again, are you?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"No, I only do that when you least expect it." Summer answered with a grin, "I was thinking which pokémon you would be best suited for."

Harry tilted his head to the side "I don't know but I do like your Ekans." he said with a slight blush to his face.

"Ekans isn't for beginning trainers, since it's a poison type." Summer replied her light green eyes clouded over as she thought, "Trying to think of all the starters, I know of..."

"Oh sorry I didn't know that well maybe you could tell me about them and I could see in your pokédex. " harry said still blushing.

"I can't use my pokédex; Pichu was the last pokémon I witnessed before landing here." Summer answered

"Well you could still tell me about them right plus any pokémon, I might get has to be friendly to Hedwig as well." Harry requested

Summer began to explain about the various pokémon, she had met during her travels in Kanto and few of the Johto pokémon, she encountered when she went into town for supplies, and she explained about a few of the attacks some of the pokémon had.

Harry listened to her words and thought about them hard "I think that the pokémon that appeals to me most is Charmander and Cyndaquil."

"Which I have a Charmander and you saw what a Cyndaquil in the album," Summer replied

Harry just blushed and mumbled something that sounded like a question.

"Pardon? What was that?" Summer questioned

"I said umm if I could try to train with you and with your Charmander?" he quickly dropped his head once more.

"Most pokémon just obey their trainers, unless told otherwise. But I don't want to push them to their limits without having a pokémon center to go to." Summer explained.

"I wouldn't want that your pokémon are important to you, I wouldn't want them hurt." Harry stammered out.

"Of course, they're familiar in a strange world," Summer replied "but it almost seems like I'm talking to myself when I'm with them."

Harry giggled and chikorita just huffed and waved its vines around chasing two of the young Gryffindor students off.

Summer noticed what the leaf pokémon was doing, "Chikorita, be nice."

"Chika chi chika" the leaf pokémon replied with a small blush and a wave of his vines.

Summer rolled her eyes, "We don't need to guard us, it's not like we're planning to join Team Rocket or anything."

"Who are team rocket and why would we join them?" Harry asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Team Rocket is an organization that steals other trainers' pokémon," Summer answered, her hand tighten into a fist, "I had a few run ins with the grunts of Team Rocket, but I always managed to defeat them."

Harry stared at her they sound like Dudley only much worst.

Summer grinned, "They didn't like it very much when Chikorita used razor leaf on them."

Harry giggled, "I bet they don't."

Hermione finally joined the two at the couch while Ron sat thinking about what he learned about both Sumner and Harry.

"I didn't think it was possible for smoke to come out of a person's ears." Summer commented

"You think that's bad try watching him in potions" Harry smiled looking back at his friend.

Hermione muttered something about try watching both of them, as she flipped the page in Hogwarts A History.

Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and at the same time and in unison "Who us? We're harmless; it's the twins, you need to worry about."

"Your brothers pass potions, because I think they need it for their pranks," Summer added

"Yes but that's the only reason they pass any class, you should hear the howlers that mum sends them every month." Ron replied

The twins heard this and just laughed, "That's how we know that the pranked worked right."

"And getting grounded over the break, just adds to the pranks?" Summer asked

"Well we do need time to plan the pranks." the twins responded grinning.

"Defeats the purpose of punishment, don't you think?" Summer asked

The twins just laugh and walk off.

Summer was thinking, about giving the twins a taste of their own medicine but claiming non- involvement.

"You know Summer those two make me worry most times" harry said shaking his head.

"Well it's a good thing, they don't meet my sisters." Summer replied.

"If your sisters got pokémon as well there wouldn't be a Hogwarts left." Hermione replied looking up from her book.

"Mostly everyone in my world or dimension whatever you want to call it, have at least one pokémon, unless they're not old enough to have one." Summer replied

The trio eyes flew open, Hermione just shivered and the boys just grinned at the thought.

"You have to have a license to train pokémon," Summer deadpanned

The boys faces just fell at those words. "Ahhh nuts oh well maybe sometime in the future."

"And who says, I'm going to take more people to my world? I would be afraid of the havoc you would do there" Summer retorts, "I got my license when I was a year younger then you." She looked at the trio.

The boys just gave her the 'we're angels' look.

"What harm could we do?" Harry said

"You three nothing, them a whole lot of damage that I have no way to repay." Summer answered she looked over at the red haired twins, "I saw the list of things that are banned and mostly had your names underlined."

"Well to tell the truth be told we would never think of bring them any from your world." Ron said with a grimace.

Summer shrugged, "I just have to figure out how to get back now, if I can…that is." she stood up and went over to check the egg that was sitting wrapped up in a used but clean towel.

It felt warm to the touch and seemed to shake at her touch.

Summer smiled it won't be long now.

"Summer, how long you think till that egg hatches?" One of the Gryffindor girls asked.

"Another day or two, it's already starting wriggling." Summer answered

"Really, I can't wait to see what comes out I hope it's cute like your chikorita. " the girls said with a grin.

"Yep and my team will be complete." Summer agreed

Most of the student's then just stared "wouldn't that new pokémon be to young still" Harry asked.

"I'm not saying I'm going to battle with it right after it hatches, that would be stupid. But it all league rules state that a trainer can only have a six pokémon team, I have five with me already, and no matter what world, I'm in I am still obeying the rules." Summer explained

"Ok that makes sense to me but what about if you get a pet here would that count?"

"No." Summer answered, "Your pets are just boring, they have no personality, and they cannot battle."

"That kinda good to hear but I wouldn't let Hedwig hear you say that." Harry chuckled.

"Chika," Chikorita stated

"Plus they can't speak," Summer added

They then heard a bell toll in the common room most of the first years started heading up to their dorms Harry stood and asked, "Ummm, Summer, I was wondering if Ekans could stay with me tonight?" He quickly said.

The poison type snake looked up at the sound of its name, made hissing sound in responds. Summer looked over at her pokémon; she decided it wouldn't hurt for them to sleep outside their pokéballs.

"You do remember, I'm the trainer right?" Summer asked looking at the purple snake with yellow band around its neck.

The pokémon quickly nodded her head and gave an affectionate little flick of her tongue to Summer.

"Go on," Summer replied.

Ekans gave a happy hiss and made her way over to Harry's side just as harry gave summer a mini glomp of her own.

Summer watched them go to bed, and leaned back on the couch, she wasn't ready to sleep just yet, she suddenly felt sorry for any snake like pokémon that Harry could capture if and when they returned to the world, Summer knew best.

As she sat in the couch she heard, the portrait portal open and professor McGonagall walk in. "Ahh miss Mendez I'm glad you're still awake could you walk with me for a minute?"

"Summer." Summer stated

"Very well, Sumner, would you join me please."

Summer stood up and motioned for her pokémon to stay where they were.

They all settled in deeper on the couch.

Summer fell into step with the older woman, as they left the common room.

"Summer, I have a question for you would you be interested in taking over the guardianship of Mister Potter?"

"You're going to let a fourteen year old raise a kid three years her junior?" Summer asked, "I'm mature not that mature."

The witch stopped where she was and stared at the young trainer, "You know you act so mature that some of us tend to forget you're not an adult."

"I know that," Summer replied, "but I don't mind taking him with me, I'm sure you and Dumbledore can come up with some logical excuse for removing Harry from his relatives' house, unless you want me to 'talk' to them."

"No, that's been taken care of. His family seem almost to eager to be rid of him." Minerva answered


	7. Chapter 7

Summer was standing in the turret that leads from the castle to Hagrid's hut, she was leading over the railing staring at the lake, of course, and the rain didn't help any. She pulled the cloak that someone had left for her tighter around her body. Ekans was in her pokéball, being a cold-blooded reptile took one look at the first few drops, slithered over to her pokéball, and got inside by herself. Charmander was staying in the common room avoiding the rain, curled up sleeping in a purloined fire-resistant blanket.

As she looked out over the lake, she felt a hand touch her back.

Summer spun around clutching her chest, wide eyed in surprise.

Hagrid was standing there holding a cup a hot tea "Here, Summer, we don't want you to get sick now."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Summer stated but the cup was a little larger than normal.

"It's alright now; tell me, why are you out here in this rain?" Hagrid asked

"Know anywhere else one can go for privacy without being crowded by people asking a million different questions and not letting you breathe?" Summer questioned

"Can't say I do." Hagrid said with a frown.

"So it's easy to duck into the rain and then take a hot bath after the students are retired for the night then to have to answer questions," Summer replied, "And I haven't had an ounce of privacy since I dropped into the great hall."

Hagrid looked her over, "hmm you're right and with that I'll give it to you just don't get to went and if you need a hand I'll be here to help."

Summer smiled politely

She enjoyed the tea; she looked out into the woods near the castle and thought she saw something near the edge flickering in and out of sight.

What could that be? Summer wondered as she tried to see what she was seeing.

The movement seemed too random to be someone out walking but it was too wet for a bird to fly and she got a cold chill from looking at it.

She shook her head, dismissing it.

A few minutes later, she heard an owl flying towards her.

"Huh?" Summer asked

The owl landed near her, a letter in its beak.

"What the?" Summer asked

The bird hopped closer to her pushing the letter toward her.

"The letter is for you, Summer, he won't leave till you take it." Hagrid explained

Summer stared at the owl, "But I don't know anyone else here and why would someone write me?"

"Don't rightly know about that but you'll never know till ya read it" Hagrid answered

Summer took the letter and opened it.

She read the letter and a look of confusion came across her face. "Hagrid, do you know where the headmaster is at?"

"Should be in his office," Hagrid answered, wondering why the Headmaster wanted Summer.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll see you later." she waves and runs off to the castle.

Summer walked the rest of the way, as soon as she entered the castle; she reached the eagle statue and repeated the password, and walked up the step and waited until the statue reached the top of the tower. The door opened for her to see the headmaster and strange person looking at a book and a bowl.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Summer asked announcing herself, as she entered into the office.

"Yes, Miss Mendez, I was wondering if you could help out here with your last memory, if you don't mind of course." Albus pointed to the bowl as he explained.

"What are you talking about? My last memory?" Summer questioned

"Yes, Miss Mendez, we have a way to see your memories and we were hoping that we might see something you may have notice before." Albus pointed out to the trainer.

Summer still looked confused, "That didn't explain anything,"

Albus explained the process of the pensive to her and how it might give a clue as to what might have happen before her dropping in to the great hall. "Of course only if you're willing."

"I don't see your reasoning behind that, I wouldn't notice anything, because I didn't know it was going to happen," Summer replied, unsure about having a wand pointed at her temple to remove a memory of hers.

"Well of course the choice is your but it might help to get you home." Albus pointed out to her.

"I am not going to that; I repeat I didn't notice anything." Summer replied, "I have accepted a lot of things by coming here, but not having someone take my memories away, that is an invasion of privacy."

The headmaster raised his hands "Very well, Miss Mendez, I will respect your wishes and I'll bring this up no more it was only idea nothing more and I'm sorry if I upset you in any way."

Summer turned and left, she was certain that a legendary pokémon that sent her here.

She made her way to the common room once more and saw Harry talking to her Charmander while he was sketching something in a pad.

"Do I want to know?" Summer asked

"Oh hey Summer, i was just relaxing here, just talking to Charmander and trying to draw him but it's not that good." He passed the pad to her to show what he was doing.

"Yeah, scratch being a Pokémon sketch artist off the list." Summer agreed,

"oh well it was just for fun anyway." Harry chuckled at the picture.

Summer nodded, and went over to the egg, and picked it up and held it in her arms, as she went over to sit on the couch.

"Does holding the egg help in some way, Summer?" Harry wondered

"Nope, helps me." Summer answered, "Also keeps the egg from getting cold."

Harry thought about it and nodded his head "Well i guess that makes sense to me but i wonder if it doesn't help the pokémon like you more as well?"

"That's a good theory; I have to suggest it to Professor Elm, when I get back to Newbark Town." Summer responded, "Trainers are human, some are good to their pokémon, and some are not."

"Well if i ever get one I'll try to be the best trainer ever maybe even world famous!" Harry promised

Summer rolled her eyes, "That has been claimed already."

"Well I'll just prove it, I'll find the rarest pokémon ever if i have to" Harry replied

"You don't have to prove yourself." Summer disagreed, "No one excepts you to, at least not in my world."

"But I want to, I want to be great, I don't want to be a burden or a shame to my new family" Harry stated

"My grandmother would slap you across the face if she heard you say that." Summer snapped, her eyes glittering.

Harry shrank back in fear "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad but it's what I was always told and I promised that if I found a real family, I would be the better kid, they ever knew." harry sniff back a tear.

Summer looked at Charmander, who grinned and went over and pushed Harry to the couch. Summer reached out and gave a one armed hug to Harry, "I wasn't mad, I don't get mad."

He sniffed once more and look at her he saw that she wasn't mad but it was a look he wasn't use to seeing "Well if you're not mad then why did you snap, I mean i know i ain't much but i can learn and help out at the ranch you'll see"

Summer's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "Because you were going to wallow in self-pity."

Harry gave a confused look "No, I just don't want to be a bother to you and our family like uncle Vernon and aunt petunia said i was."

Summer nodded to herself, "A bad apple in the bunch, frankly speaking, once I knew they were mean, they aren't considered family to me, "you saw the album, you can just feel the love from those pictures."

Harry slowly nodded but still huddle himself to Summer "I guess I'm just mostly afraid now this is really new to me and I'm feeling very confused that's all."

Charmander walked over and curled himself up on Harry's lap and gave a satisfied sigh, Harry started to pet him as well keeping clear of the tail, this time.

"Just wait till my aunts get a hold of you," Summer teased.

Harry paled and let out a small squeak just then one the fifth years ran in and called out for harry "Harry, Wood wants you on the practice field you need to get ready for the next match."

Harry nods and stood up.

Harry looked over at Summer "You want to come and see the practice with me" He asked her.

"No thanks, I'll wait for the real match," Summer responds

"Okay, I'll see you later in the great hall for dinner." Harry agreed.

Summer decided to get a nap in before dinner. As she rested, she dreamed she was back at the ranch with her family she just got back from her trip in the Kanto region and had all the badges on her jacket.

She was jarred out of her sleep by a cracking sound. She was curled up around the egg, opening one eye; she could see burry cracks on the surface of the egg.

The egg shook more, as the cracks grew bigger after a few minutes she saw the head pop out, and a little tuff of yellow appeared.

"I was right," Summer gasped as she helped the new pokémon out of the shell.

With a small yawn and a wiggle, the Pichu looked up at Summer and gave a happy little squeak.

Summer took the empty pokéball; she kept on her belt, enlarged it, and opened it allowing the new pokémon inside, the red light signaling of a new capture blinked before it went white.

Hermione came down the stairs and looked at Summer "Why do you have such a happy grin on your face?"

"I have a new pokémon," Summer answered

Hermione screened with joy and rushed towards Summer babbling a mile a minute asking about the new pokémon.

"Hermione, breathe!" Summer exclaimed as she tried to figure out the girl was trying to ask.

The girl stopped and took a deep breath and start again slower and asked summer to see the new pokémon.

"It just hatched and right now, it's in the pokéball resting." Summer explained

"Oh sorry, i didn't know that" she then asked if she could help with the raising of the Pichu.

"It's okay, not many know that you have to capture a newborn pokémon before it turns wild," Summer explained waving off the apology.

Hermione sat down shaking her head and tried to sort all the new information she was getting from summer "I would kill for a tape recorder right now."

"I do have a few packages of electric type formula in my pack; I bought some as a precaution." Summer changed the subject.

"Really? You should give some to the nurse so the she could make you more in case you run out."

"I already got those strange beings trying their best to recreate pokéfood; I don't want to bother anyone else. Besides I don't know what your magic will have as an effect on an electric type pokémon." Summer replied

"What strange creatures are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"She's talking about the house-elves," an older student answered as he left the common room,

"House-elves what are those i have to find out" Hermione leapt up and ran out the room.

Summer shook her head, "Charmander, have you seen Eevee?"

The fire type shook his head and pointed to her belt.

"No, Eevee isn't in her pokéball, remember I don't return you, unless really necessary." Summer replied,

"Char-char" he shook his head once more

She decided to go look for the Evolution Pokémon, "I'm going to look for her,"

Charmander hopped down and made his way to the portrait entrance.

"Okay, I get the hint, you want to search too." Summer stated

"char-char" shaking his head up and down.

"Okay, let's go." Summer agreed, as she began to walk out of the portrait entrance.

Charmander hopped down the hall sniffing the air trying to find the scent of Eevee. What they did not know is that a lavender cat like pokémon was following them.

As they left the room, the lavender cat just follow the pair. Enjoying the fact, that no matter where her trainer looked she couldn't find its previous form anywhere.

"This is useless, Charmander," Summer complained as the two went great hall to meet up with the other two pokémon, Chikorita and Squirtle,

"You two, have you seen Eevee?" Summer asked

They both shook their head confused and looked around trying to find the lost pokémon.

Summer shrugged, "If she gets hungry, she'll show up."

All three pokémon nodded and moved to hug the trainer.

"Oh before I flake and forget, I have an announcement for all of you, pokémon." Summer stated, as she sat on the step, while a students trickled in by ones and twos, for dinner.

The three looked waiting to see what their trainer had to say.

"We are now a complete team, the egg hatched today." Summer announced

The pokémon all cheered and danced around their trainer. Ruby eyes glittered under the table as it watched the trainer and her fellow pokémon; she was trying to think of a way to show that she was now an Espeon.

The lavender cat eyes glowed with a power and an aura surrounded Summer as she slowly floated up in to the air.

"What in the name…" Summer questioned as the cat like pokémon came into view the gem on its forehead glowing.

"An Espeon oh my goodness Eevee evolved to an Espeon," Summer gasped as she was set down.

Espeon walked forward and sat down at her trainer's feet.

Summer reached down and started to pet her "Espeon, why did you go and hide from me like that."

The psychic type just stared at her, as if she didn't know what the trainer was talking about or just plain not caring.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, you had me worried, and you missed out on seeing our new team mate." Summer accused

Espeon just stood back up and took its place with her fellows.


	8. Chapter 8

As the meal progressed, many of the Gryffindor students came by to look at the new pokémon evolution as the other pokémon chatted with their teammate.

Summer sighed, as the fifth Gryffindor student came up and gawked at the newly evolved pokémon, and Espeon preened under the attention. At least what the trainer knew of the Espeon evolution was that they were extremely loyal to the trainer that was considered worthy, and seeing as Espeon appeared to be contented with her, as a trainer.

Soon one of the teachers, who had questions about pokémon evolution, took Summer's attention.

The questions started of simple as how many forms can the Eevee change in to and how can you tell what the evolution will be?

Summer explained that Eevee is the only known pokémon to have an unstable genetic code, allowing it to evolve into multiple forms, then started to explain the various types of Eevee Evolution.

The professor was quickly writing down her words then looked up and asked, "How many of these pokémon can evolve, do they do it naturally or do they need, and outside source to start it off"?

"Most of the pokémon can evolve on their own, but some need the use of an element stone, and only Eevee have eight evolution forms." Summer answered, "The best way I can describe it; it's like your first year students that are from magical families, they learn the basics from their parents, then they learn more through the course of schooling."

"Interesting simply fantastic now can you tell me more about these element stones I assume they represent the four elements of nature or is it different?"

"No, we call them element stones because of the type they are. Take Eevee for example, if I had used a water stone, Eevee would have turned into a Vaporeon, which is a water-type." Summer answered

The professor nodded trying to understand what was being explained to him.

They both continue to talk as the others ate their meals soon the dinner was over and the students began to file out of the great hall leaving Summer and the professors in the hall.

"Espeon still retains some of her attacks from her Eevee form, but she gained new ones as well." Summer commented, "It's basically advancing to the next level."

"Miss Mendez, I was wondering if i could do a couple of scans on your pokémon to see their basic makeup and I all so wish to write a paper on them with your permission first of course."

"Using magic on me, is one thing, using magic on my pokémon is another, so the answer is no." Summer answered. "Not to mention, I rather keep them a secret from the others of your wizarding world, I do not want to subject them to anything bad."

The professor nodded.

Summer grinned, "I don't mind answering questions about them, and Professor Dumbledore has assured me that my presence here will not be leaked to the outside world, as he has stated he has a 'Special guest' lecturing for most of the term,"

"Yes indeed, and don't worry these note will not be translated as well" the professor in question responded

Summer smiled, "Now if you would excuse me, I have an evening with my pokémon to attend too."

The professor bowed his head and gave his thanks. The trio soon joined summer in the hallway walking towards the tower.

"Summer, I want to thank you for all you did for Harry." Ron praised "And I want you to know anything you need if we can help we give it to you."

"I doubt that." Summer replied

"You're right but still the offer is there just say the word and we'll be there to help." Ron replied

"I think you're going be the one who needs the help," Summer mused, as she gave them a look that said, she had been there when she was younger.

Hermione looked at the belt of pokéballs that Summer had and asked if she had any unused pokéballs that she could see.

"No, Trainers are only allowed to have six pokémon a team," Summer responded "and I used my last one this afternoon,"

The young witch pouted and the just thought some more about the whole pokémon storage.

Summer only was in the common room, long enough to grab an electric type resistant bottle and a packet of formula. Then she was out the portrait entrance again.

She made her way outside and sat by the fountain in the courtyard, Squirtle jumped in the water, while the others just lounged around, Summer released Ekans, and her new Pichu.

Pichu yawn and hopped over to summer nuzzling her leg. While Ekans slithered around the fountain as if she was looking for something.

Summer prepared the bottle, and watched as sparks flared in the bottle; she then picked up Pichu, and began to feed the tiny mouse.

"Pichu pi-chu" the little mouse thrummed Ekans came closer to the little mouse nosing and getting a bit of a shock.

"Silly serpent, Pichu can't control the electricity in its cheek pouches." Summer commented

The snake just looked at her and flicked her tongue once more before slithering off the other side of the yard.

"So much for spending time together," Summer muttered, then she looked at Ekans then at Pichu, "You're jealous of a baby?"

The poison type just raised her head and gave a raspberry hiss to the trainer.

"Turn about is fair play, my friend. How do you think I feel whenever you want to spend time with Harry?" Summer questioned

The serpent just tilted and gave a questioning hiss moving closer to the trainer.

"What I'm not entitled to be jealous?" Summer asked

Ekans moved closer, gave an apologetic hiss, and laid her head on Summer's lap.

Summer petted Ekans, "I spend time with all of you, and I think you should be jealous of Chikorita more than Pichu, because he's out of his pokéball all the time."

Ekans just shook her head and gave a little tap to the leaf pokémon.

"Chika?" Chikorita asked confused

Ekans just played innocent curling up tighter to summer.

"Ekans, I like the feeling in my legs." Summer gritted her teeth.

"Ekans ek-kans" as she loosen her coils. Chikorita pointed at the serpent and started to argue with her.

Summer put to fingers to her lips and whistled.

All the pokémon stopped what there were doing and looked at Summer.

"No arguing, we're a team, remember." Summer stated

The pokémon just dropped their head and gave apologies to each other and Summer as well.

"I swear without other trainers to battle, you're just looking for any excuse to pick a fight." Summer sighed, "I want to go home, and finish our journey too."

They all nodded their heads and gave her a hug.

As the evening went by Summer enjoyed her time with her teammates and to just unwind after the last few days.

The trainer looked up at the sky, "please _Arceus_, please let us go home, soon."

A few minutes later she felt something land on her shoulder. Summer turned and looked at what landed on her shoulder.

It was Fawkes; he looked at her and started to play a calming song trying to lift her spirits up.

"No offense intended, but not even seeing Moltres in person, would cheer me up." Summer commented

Fawkes gave a sad squawked and gently nuzzled her cheek.

Summer just looked up at the stars again.

It was soon full dark with a full moon out with the stars playing in the sky.

Summer sighed and looked at the castle, did she want to go back in there, or did she want to sleep out here, to bring back some normalcy to her life?

Just then, she saw Hagrid come out of the woods, with what looked like a poke egg in his hands; giving a happy cooing sound.

Summer cursed her curiosity as she got up with Pichu held in her arms, and began to walk over to Hagrid's hut.

As she neared the hut, she heard singing and she could feel the heat coming off the hut. She knocked on the door, "Hagrid?"

The door opened and she was almost knocked over by the wave of heat coming out of the hut "Summer so glad to see you but could you come at a different time I'm a bit busy."

"Not going to happen, you're up to something." Summer remarked

Hagrid looked her over "you're not gonna just let this lie are ya"

"Nope," Summer chirped

He sighed, "fine come on in but please not a word to anybody." As they both walked in, she saw the egg resting in his fireplace.

"What are you doing in here?" Summer questioned she had the feeling that she had just stumbled upon something that wasn't legal.

"Well yeah see I one this egg here from a chap down in Hogsmeade i found out that it was a dragons egg and I'm gonna hatch it." Hagrid answers

Summer looked at the egg, it was slightly different then all the pokémon eggs, she had seen before, "Do you even know how to care for a dragon, which is if you don't get caught."

"Of course got all the books here for the library and also I got experience raising all sorts of things" his voice raised in pride.

"Hagrid, some of those books are dated two centuries ago," Summer sighed, "Also, I don't think this is a good idea, I thought dragons were illegal to own in this country, I mean you don't see one in someone's backyard,"

Hagrid blushed rubbing the back of his head "These books are the most up-to-date on dragon rising as to the legality of it I don't rightly know." He looked away from Summer stoking the fire higher.

Summer recalled her pokémon that couldn't stand up to the heat, leaving only Charmander out, seeing, as he was a fire-type. "I think you do know, you just don't want to part with something, you want badly, I would feel the same way if your minister decided to take my pokémon,"

Hagrid slowly nodded "I know it's wrong but this is a once in a lifetime chance you can see I just can't let it pass by."

Summer wanted to do the right thing, but the right thing was to tell on a giant teddy bear, she pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "I'll keep this a secret, but I will tell them I tried to talk you out of keeping this creature."

Hagrid grabbed her in to a hug "Thank you, Summer, ya don't know what this means."

"Nah, it just means I have to catch a dragon-type pokémon, when I go back home." Summer replied, "But I'm getting out of here, before I come down with heatstroke."

Hagrid let her go and nodded "Of course, don't need ya passing out be for Harry's game now, do we."

"Right," Summer agreed, she left with Charmander following.

"This world is getting strangest by the second." Summer commented as she walked side by side with Charmander.

"Char-char Charmander" The fire type nodded his head and skipped ahead feeling very excited from the heat in the hut.

Summer went back inside and wondered the halls for an hour or two. This place was just too much, she wanted the open air, she wanted open space with miles ahead of her.

As she passed one door, she thought she heard what sounded like a river flowing inside the room and birds tweeting as well.

Summer paused debating on going through that door, but temptation was too much, she had to see what was behind the door.

As she opened the door, she walked into the room and saw what looked like the field near her home the only thing missing was seeing goldeens and magikarp flopping about the river.

"Everyone come on out!" Summer stated as she tossed up her pokéballs.

Her team came out and looked around with the exception of Pichu most look as if expecting someone to come over the hill nearby.

"I thought you would enjoy this as much as I do," Summer stated,

Chikorita looked over at his trainer and gave a confused look to her.

"You lived at Professor Elm's lab, they didn't. The others didn't they were wild, before we caught them." Summer explained,

He pointed over to the hill as if asking this isn't home.

"We're not home, but its better then bricks and mortar." Summer stated, "So..." she bent down and tapped the leaf pokémon on the head, "Tag you're it!" she raced away.

"Chika chi chi" the pokémon yelled and ran after her trying to tag her with his vine whip the other pokémon soon joined in the game the tension seemed to fly away as the time passed in this strange but great room.

Summer loved sending time with her pokémon, playing tag was a great way for them to work on their stamina but also a good way to bond with their trainer, and Pichu needed that bonding.

Soon both Summer and her pokémon were tried and lay about an old oak tree, they all had happy smiles and gave a content sigh.

She decided that this place would be a good place to campout, "Why don't we sleep here tonight?"

They all nodded and jumped up to gather what they need to make the camp comfortable for them.

Summer allowed them, but found some comfortable ferns to use as a pillow; otherwise, she would be using Ekans as a pillow. After a few minutes, they had a very nice camp made and were gathered around her nuzzling her and each other thinking they were home once more.


End file.
